Wishcatch Pretty cure
by AnimeLuvr171
Summary: This is the story of my pretty cure group. They get to grant some people's wishes. The cures are Cure Hope, Wish, Faith, Star, Fortune, and Destiny. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hi guys. I'm actually writing a story about my own characters. Anyway here is the Prologue.**

In a beautiful kingdom full of dream catchers, stars, fortune tellers, and wishes. The people there were called wishers. The lovely Queen Nozomi was granting wishes. She had brown hair green eyes the perfect match. The greed kingdom was so dark that you couldn't see the sun. The evil King Greed wanted to marry Queen Nozomi so he could have any wish he wanted. One day the greed kingdom came and attack for everything. It was very unexpected. But if this happen they would have a plan.

"Wish,Star, Hope, Fortune, and Faith you must go to earth and find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure." Queen Nozomi said.

She sent them off and disappeared with her daughter Princess Hope, until the legendary warriors Pretty Cure come back.

**Me: Come back?! Now here are the characters. **

**Queen Nozomi: And others... like me. This is very short. **

**Me: I know. Quit complaining. I'm not giving full detail yet**

**Princess Hope: Yay... that's to complicated. This stuff is to complicated. I don't understand you alls big words. **

**Me: Understand is a big word. ^_^'**

**Princess Hope: But I know what that means. **

**Queen Nozomi: Here are the characters**

**Cures**

Hoshizora Momoko: A new student. She speaks english very well (she is not American). She's not from this time, she's from the future. She is Miyuki's daughter. She is very happy. She can do multiple stuff some like her mother and some like her unknown dad. She has pink hair and eyes from her mom but a little of her hair is blonde. When she is really mad her hair turns blonde, her eyes turn red, and bat ears appear behind her ears. When she is angry it is a little hard for her to go back to normal. Her alter ego is Cure Hope. Her theme color is pink her sub color is gray and her symbol is a heart. She has the power of light and represents all hope.

"The most powerful thing that will make your wish come true, Cure Wish"

Akatsutsumi Miyako: She's a calm, caring, and can doze off any second just wondering about the smallest thing. She can draw wonderful fashion designs. She is friends with Momoko. She lives with her mother a famous fashion designer she helps her time to time. She has blonde hair. Her alter ego is Cure Wish. Her theme color is blue and sub color is sky blue and her symbol is bubbles. She has the power of water and represents every wish.

"Your dreams and desires, Cure Wish"

Hayashi Eri: She is tomboy and one of the famous soccer player at Yumehara Academy. She looks and act like a cool and mean girl. But she's really nice and caring. She has yellow-green hair. Her alter ego is Cure Faith. Her theme color is green and her sub color is yellow-green and her symbol is a star. She has the power of wind and represent all your faith.

"The second most powerful thing you must have in your wish Cure Faith"

Hanasaki Aki: One of the twins. She is the sporty one. She is also is a famous soccer player at Yumehara Academy. She is American. She has blonde hair, and also she is not identical to her sister. She's the sporty one. Her alter ego is Cure Star. Her theme color is yellow her sub color is orange and her symbol is a Yin-Yang. She represents the shooting stars and has the power of lighting.

"Making a wish to something bright Cure Star"

Hanasaki Ako: The other twin. She is the smart one. Her and her sister get along very well. You can find her in the library or book store. She is American. She has orange hair. Her alter ego is Cure Fortune. Her theme color is red her sub color is orange and is represented by Yin-Yang . She represents all luck in your dream she has the power of fire.

"The luck within your dream Cure Fortune"

Yukimura Yuki: She's like Cure Sword in many ways. She was a cure before but left for an unknown reason therefore this is not her real name. She is like Yumehara Academy's superstar. She is very shy but cool. She has lavender hair. Her alter ego is Cure Destiny (this is her real name). Her theme color is purple and sub color is lavender her symbol is a snow flake. She represents the destiny of your dream coming true she has the power of ice.

"The fate of your wish coming true Cure Destiny"

**Parents**

Hoshizora Miyuki: Momoko's mother she hasn't changed much she only became more mature. She fell in love and got married but her husband died. That is what made her more mature, losing a loved one.

Hoshizora Hokori: Miyuki's husband and Momoko's father. P.S. Hokori means pride. He was my fan made selfish trio character. He really wasn't that evil. He has blonde hair green eyes, bat wings behind his ears. When he is mad his eyes turn red. He was killed by the Selfish king for not being evil. Not really he was forced into hiding. He really loves Miyuki and Momoko. But he can't keep touch with them.

Hanasaki Beverly: She is the twins American mother she has blonde hair yellow eyes. Aki get everything from her. She loves both of her the same.

Hanasaki Satora: The twins father. He has orange hair and reddish eyes. Ako is like him instead of her mom. He is a scientist, which is where Ako and Aki get here smarts from. He works every night so he only sees them in the morning.

Hayashi Usagi: Eri's Mother. She is a famous soccer player on an team. She has green hair. She loves Eri so much that she doesn't show to some of her games.

Hayashi Tadashi: Eri's dad. He stays with her mostly. His job is on school hours so he spend time with her a lot. He is good at making food. He is a family man. He has black hair green eyes.

Akatsutsumi Hikaru: Famous fashion designer and Miyako's mom. She is very fashionable and is VIP to most fashion shows. She loves Miyako very much. She has help from her very often. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Akatsutsumi Karen: Miyako's grandma. She lives in a big house with Miyako and Hikaru. She was a fashion designer before she was old. She is a very cool grandma. And she looks very young to be her age.

**Royalty**

Queen Nozomi: She is the queen of the Wishing Kingdom. She has brown hair green eyes. She wears a green dress brown slippers. She has a daughter and grants everyone's wishes.

Princess Hope: She's a princess in training. She already got granting small wishes down. She is like a little crybaby but has a lot of growing to do. She has brown hair blue eyes. She wears a blue shirt, brown and blue plaid skirt, blue leggings, and brown boots.

**Mascots**

Hope: Momoko's partner she must have her to transform. She is like Momoko's little sister. When Momoko see her smiling when she's angry she calms down a little. She end her sentences with ~ope

Wish: Miyako's partner who she must have to transform. She is like Miyako's little sister. They design clothes together. She ends her sentence with ~ish

Star: Aki's partner that she must have to transform. He is like Ako's older brother. He ends his sentence with ~ar

Faith: Eri's partner. She is always fun to be around. She seems fun all year round and its hard for you to take her seriously. She ends her sentence with ~aith

Fortune- Ako's partner. He is the is luck and smarts. She gets along with Ako just fine. He ends her sentences with ~tune

Destiny- Yuki's partner. She was Yuki's partner ever since she was 4. They make a dynamic duo. She is the oldest out of all the mascots. She ends her sentence with ~tini

Lucky- She is a mysterious 2 year old mascot. She was later sent by the queen for help. (_Note there may be a mysterious cure appearing_) she has blonde hair, gray eyes, a white star on her hand, and a gray dress. She is like nature calm and pretty.

**Villains**

Greed King: The ruler of Greed Kingdom. He wants to marry Queen Nozomi just for unlimited wishes. He has black hair red eyes. He wears a black outfit.

Momaka- Momoko evil half. She is who make Momoko do all the prankster stuff and evil stuff. She is like a soul wondering in our world but in a human body when out of Momoko.

Aiyou- Momaka's partner in crime. Her name means lust. She has black hair red eyes. She is not related to the greed king.

Greed- The monsters that Momoko and Aiyou create from people's greed and lust. Some of them be rich people that's something I can say.

**Others**

Hishikawa Dia- The girls best friend. She has white hair and gray eyes. (Think straight and you'll figure out the clue I'm giving you on her) She is super sweet and kind. She knows the cures identity and tries to help now and then.

Morbucks Reina- A snobby rich girl who envies Momoko so much. Even though she has money and thinks she's better then everybody Momoko shows her wrong.

**Me: This is all the characters for now. I will be updating The Legend Continues and adding another story on these characters. (The big hint will be in there) Please read my other story. **

**Momoko: Read and review. P.s. Miyako and Reina are based off of Himeko Morbucks and Miyako Gotokuji from ppgz. **

**Me: Shut up!**

**Dia: Bye! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone. **

**Hokori: This is the official first episode/chapter **

**Me: Im uploading **

**Momoko: Yay! Wait is that you daddy?**

**Hokori: Animeluvr171 doesn't own Pretty Cure. She only owns this story and the characters(runs)**

**Momoko: Daddy! (Jumps on him)**

**Me: Awww what a lovely daddy daughter moment. **

**Momoko's POV **

"Momoko wake darling. Momoko. Momoko. WAKE UP SWEETIE!" my mother say.

Me: Ok mom.

I hop out of bed not wanting to be late for my first day at middle school. My mother is Hoshizora Miyuki. That's right the lead cure for Smile Pretty Cure. Her and her friends protect a kingdom called Märchland. I visit there a lot it's fun and I get to be a mascot when I'm there. I get to see Queen Candy and her brother Pop. It's just like I got a family there. I wish I could be just like momma. My father I never really got to see him. He died when I was young. He seemed fun, caring, and protective.

I put on my uniform which was a black blazer, white uniform shirt, pink tie, black skirt, white knee long socks, and black loafers. grabbed breakfast and zoomed the house. I gobbled down my food and took out two fleurets. I made a circle and jumped through it. I was right at my school not late or anything. Just perfect...*checks her watch* not perfect I'm 30 minutes early.

Me: I left out to early. *sigh* that's why momma was looking at me crazy. Well I'll just take a look around the school go home then come back.

I look to the sky then smile. "See me daddy I'm doing just what you wanted." I think to myself.

Short time skip

Wow! I go to a big school. Guess I introduced myself to all my teachers. Time to go home. I take the fleurets out again. And head home my momma is there just waiting on me.

Miyuki: Hello Momoko.

Me: Hi momma. *looks up* Do you think daddy's watching us?

Miyuki: Of course. He's also smiling at you because your growing so fast.

I hug my mother thankful that she is here.

**Momaka's POV **

I stare at my other half the living good half. That makes me sick. And her mother that's more sick. All those two do is 'smile' and 'help others'. I'm not technically Miyuki's daughter. I'm mostly Bad End Happy's daughter but when her and Miyuki became friends they combined together but nothing changed. Miyuki was the same nothing evil in Miyuki. But Momoko... she's special. A evil special.

Me: Twisted fate huh Momoko *grins* Well it's getting boring here time to start some trouble in the human world.

I leave just as my partner comes out.

**Miyuki's POV**

Momoko: Okay momma I got to go.

Me: Okay sweetie bye.

Momoko leaves

Me: Have you found Momaka Happy (Bad End Happy)

Happy: No but she's going to the human world.

Me: We can't let her go back into Momoko's body. What can we do?

Happy: All I can say is just trust the new Pretty Cure group. I can sense there near.

Me: I hope they'll protect her.

Happy: They will. (I think she is going to be a cure)

Me: WHAT!

Happy: I think. Not she is

Me: If she is... she'll be just like me

**Momoko's POV**

I made it to school it was filled with students.

Random person: Oh my gosh it's Miyako Akatsutsumi and Yuki Yukimura.

I turned around to find a girl who had on the same uniform as me but blue with cute sky blue headband. I looked at her she has incredible fashion since. Her hair was in a curly ponytail. The other has on the same outfit light purple and black leggings. She walks up to me. The other walks away.

Miyako: You must be the new kid

Everyone was shocked but I don't know why

Me: Yes I'm Hoshizora Momoko.

Miyako: I'm Miyako Akatsutsumi. I hope we could be friends one day.

She smiles. Everyone started to whisper. I heard people say "She's never told me that." I smiled back.

Me: Me to

Miyako: Hey Eri!

A girl came over she had on a uniform like ours minus the blazer and the skirt is shorts.

Eri: What is it Miyako?

Miyako: This is the new girl

I wave with a smile on my face

Me: Hi I'm Hoshizora Momoko nice to meet you.

Eri: Hayashi Eri. Sit with us at lunch okay

I nod my head. She runs to her home room.

Miyako: Can I see your schedule?

Me: Sure. *Rambles through her backpack* I just had it.*takes out her schedule * Here you are. *hand Miyako the schedule*

Miyako: Good news you have all classes with me and Eri.

Me: It's nice to have friends on your first day. *looks to the sky*

Myako:Lets go to class.

She leads the way to the home room. I guess i didn't explore all the school.

Miyako: Here we are. And if I were you I keep out the way of Himeko

I notice that and that girl wearing the light purple uniform. Eri was there talking to a girl with blonde hair. The girl was sitting next to a girl who looks like her but with but with orange hair. Then a girl with red hair walks in. She has on a outfit like ours but tighter and purple

?: Attention everyone. Your princess is back.

Everyone bows down except me, Miyako, Eri, and three other people.

?: Oh look the rebels. Looks like you got a new member of the group.

Eri: Well... Aki you handle this

The girl with orange hair walks up has on a uniform like mine, her hair was down, her eyes was a shade of red, and had glasses on.

Aki: You're not our leader. You got everybody else under your control but us.

?: Blah blah blah

Then a fog appears. I see a figure and I knew it was Momaka

Momaka: Is it your desire to be queen of these rebels? Oh hey Momoko I've been looking for you. You ready to join back together.

Momoko: No never you hurt me when we was kids.

They stared at me with blanked amazement.

Momaka: No matter. Himeko I can make your desire real. All you have to do is tell me

Himeko: Yes that is my desire.

Momaka: Your desire is at my command *grins* Desire come forth and make them bow down to you

Himeko transformed into a huge queen

Queen: Bow down to me

Momoko: I have an idea run!

We all ran around the school while everyone is bowing down.

**Hope's POV**

Me: I wonder were Pretty Cure are~ope?

Star: Probably at school~ar?

Fortune: Good thinking. Did you know because in all of the stories we heard about them they were teenagers ~tune?

Star: No because that's the closes place we are ~ar.

Faith: Your an genus ~aith.

Star: Hope lead the... where are you guys ~ar?

Me: Come on slow poke~ope.

We flew down to find girls running from a desire. The first girl run my way we looked at each other it's like time stopped. I looked behind her. The desire grabbed me like a toy.

?: How could you hurt a poor little animal

Desire: She's my peasant now

?: But still... still... that's unforgivable!

Then the girls eyes became red and her hair changed to blonde.

?: So this is what you been hiding? Well now we really join together to be more powerful. What do you say Momoko?

Momoko: Never Momaka. I will never surrender.

Momoko stood up and attacked the hand. I was finally broke free.

Momoko: are you all right?

Me: Yeah~ope

Momoko: Thank goodness

She turned back to normal. Then something started glowing.

Me: A wish card! You can make any wish you want. Like if I could make a wish. I wish I could find Pretty Cure. My name is Hope by the way~ope.

Momoko: Pretty Cure?! I'll do it I'll become Pretty Cure. My name is Momoko.

Me: You will~ope!?

Momoko: Yep. I wanna follow in my momma's footsteps. I wanna be like Cure Happy.

Me: Wait your Happy's daughter, nevermind. Say I wish a could be a Precure~ope.

Momoko: I wish I could be Precure

A golden decor fell it had a H on it.

I turned into my normal form. Which is a phone like device with a mirror in it.

Me: Now say Wish. Dream. Wishcatch Change~ope!

Momoko: Wish. Dream. Wishcatch Change!

A pink light absorbed us she put the decor in the big circle and took out a pen. The mirror glowed she touched the her with makeup in it on the mirror in the shape of an H.

Her dress appeared. It was pink and gray. A long pink fingerless glove and another gray. Pink boots with gray bows.

"The most powerful thing that will make your wish come true, Cure Hope!"

Hope: Wow this outfit is cuter then my momma's. Hope what do I do now

Me: You feel the power flowing into you right~ope.

Momoko: Yep

Me: Then you will know what to do

Momoko: Ok.

She relaxed while the desire came hurtling towards us. It was about to run us over but she did a real high back flip.

Hope: Pretty Cure Hopeful Shower!

The desire was purified.

Momaka: I will get you one day Momoko

Momoko's POV

Miyako: Momoko there you are we have been looking all over for you.

Me: I had to rescue this adorable puppy.

?: Hope?

Me and Hope nodded our head. After that school resumed and I was introduced to all of Miyako's and Eri's friends. You got Ako and Aki the twins. They look alike minus the hair color and eye color. And Yuki she quiet but she knows something. While Hope was in my backpack another mascot appeared she was a lilac.

Time has passed and it we was about to go to lunch. I guess this is the time I can talk to Yuki.

Me: Yuki

Yuki: I know who you are your Cure Hope

Me: Then you must be Cure Destiny. I have someone for you.

Destiny: Hi Yuki~ tini

Yuki: Destiny

Me: You remember Hope right

Hope: hi~ope

Yuki: Hope

Me: Now since we met each other shall we work together.

Yuki: I don't see why not. After school meet me at the park

Me: Okay

**Shyann: That's the end of this chapter**

**Momoko: You just love the name Shyann don't you**

**Shyann: Yep**

**Yuki: Remember the important two R's**

**Momoko: Read and Review**


End file.
